1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle repair device, and more particularly to a vehicle repair hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional vehicle repair hand tool has a handle 60, a connecting unit 70 and a working unit 80. The working unit 80 is connected with the handle 60 by the connecting unit 70. The working unit 80 may be a mirror. The connecting unit 70 has two clamping boards 71 and a fixing bolt 72. The handle 60 has a handle universal joint 61, and the working unit 80 has a working universal joint 81. The clamping boards 71 clamp the handle universal joint 61 and the working universal joint 81 The fixing bolt 72 is inserted through and fixed on the clamping boards 71, such that an interval between the clamping boards 71 is fixed, and the clamping boards 71 can clamp the handle 60 and the working unit 80 firmly.
To replace the working unit 80 with a new one, the fixing bolt 72 needs to be loosened since the fixing bolt 72 is fixed on the clamping boards 71. After the fixing bolt 72 is detached from the clamping boards 71, the clamping boards 71 are dissembled individually. Then, a new working unit is clamped by the clamping boards 71, and the fixing bolt 72 is inserted through the clamping boards 71 to fix the clamping boards 71. The new working unit may be a magnet, such that a user can use the vehicle repair hand tool to attract an iron component in a narrow space of a vehicle.
However, the clamping boards 71 are arranged individually, so when the fixing bolt 72 is loosened, the clamping boards 71 are dissembled individually. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to replace the working unit 80.